BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE 2
by ThatxBritishxGirl
Summary: THE SECOND SEASON OF BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE. If you wanna guest star please ask!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay, are we rolling?

Camera Guy: Yeah.

Me: Okay, everyone, in three... Two... One...

Everyone: WELCOME TO BLACK BUTLER TRUTH OR DARE 2!

Me: Yes, we are back, we are live, this will be great, so, you know how truth or dare-

Ronald: *Balancing his mic on his nose*

Me: RONALD. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Ronald: Huh, Ow!

Me: Baka.

Grell: Sel-Chan, your notes.

Me: Oh yeah, okay, the notes are-

Ronald: IF. AND ONLY IF. KISEKI WANTS TO STILL BE PART OF THE STORY SHE CAN. ALSO-

Me: WE MAY SWEAR. SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT. MOVE ALONG.

Ciel: A message from Sebastian: I will not be in for a few chapters as I am currently feeding my kittens.

Me: I WANT A CAT. OR A DOG.

Ronald: We're live.

Me: Oh yeah...

Ronald: Stupid.

Me: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?

Ronald: NOTHING.

Finny: NANANANANANANANA...NA...Na...na...zzzzzzz.

Me: BATMAANNN.

Ciel: Why are you all looking at me?

Everyone: HE WORKS FOR YOU.

The Crowd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Me: Shut up.

The Crowd: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Everyone: SHUT IT.

Me: Okay, we need dares.

Grell: I'm so fancy, you already kno-ow, I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo.

Alois: NO. WRONG. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW ITS DONE.

Me: IN THREE. TWO. ONE. GOOO.

Alois: IM SO TRANCY, YOU ALREADY KNO-OW, MY DEMON BUTLER, DRESSES MY IN THE MO-ORNING.

Me: Alois...

Alois: HA.

Grell: You wanna go, kid? *Pulls out chainsaw*

Me: GRELL.

Grell: ...

Me: *Death glare*

Grell: Fine.

Me: Good boy, have a treat.

Pluto: ARF ARF ARF. Translation: DO I GET ONE?

Me: NO.

Everyone: You can talk to dogs?

Me: Yeah...

Ciel: Any other animals?

Me: All of them.

Wilde: HISSSSS.

Snake: She'd be great in the circus. Says Wilde.

Joker: Hehehehehe...

Beast: Are you thinking about what I think you're thinking?

Me: GUYS, WE'RE LIVE.

Beast And Joker: Crap...

Me: REVIEW IT. I. NEED. DARESSSS.

Undertaker: HUEHUEHUEHUE.

Me: What?

Undertaker: HUEHUEHUEHEUEHEYEHEUHEUEHEUEHEUDDHDHDHSHXNJSJX.

Me: It's fine, he's having a seizure...

Camera Guy: CALL THE AMBULANCE.

Me: YOU IDIOT. HE CANT DIE. HE'S A SHINIGAMI.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm a bannana. I'm a bannana.

Kiseki: WASSUP.

Allll right! I'm back! Yes, I still want to be part of this. Now it's time for torture! My eyes have turned red recently for some reason. Claude, try and guess my age. *waits* It's 1399. I'm turning 1400 on June 10! If anyone calls me "grandma", I will kill them without hesitation. *slaps Alois with a live tuna* I caught this beauty at two AM in the morning. Who wants sushi? *makes some excellent tuna rolls* Now I'm tired. Oyasumi... *falls over*

Me: OKAY, IF YOU FOR SOME REASON HAVE NOT READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, OR READ THE TITLE-

Ronald: THIS IS-

Grell: BLACK BUTLER-

Everyone: TRUTH OR DARE.

Me: The Second.

Grell: SEL-CHAN, A LETTER. A LETTERR.

Me: Grell, just keep in mind, we're live.

Grell: Oh...

Ciel: It's from 'poptart19194'

I dare Ciel and Joker to make out, I also dare Alois to kiss Sel-Chan.

Me: Ciel? Joker?

Joker: Huehuehuehue...

Ciel: *That face when he remembers Druitt*

Me: COME ON. I LIKE THIS SHIP.

Everyone: *Sweatdrop*

Me: WHAT? YAOI IS AWESOME.

Ciel: I. Don't. Wanna.

Me: Ciel, you're gonna, if you like it or not.

Ciel: Fine.

*Ciel And Joker Make Out*

Joker: Heheheh...

Beast: WHAT. THE. HELL.

Joker: Beast I-

Beast: FUCK YOU.

Me: OI.

Beast: You said we could swear...

Me: I MEAN, WE STILL HAVE ANOTHER DARE.

Alois: 'Kiss Sel-Chan' eh?

Kiseki: I MADE THE SUSHI.

Ronald: IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT.

Kiseki: FINE.

Me: Please, not again.

Alois: COME HERE. *Pulls Me into a room*

*Bangs heard outside*

Kiseki: AGAIN?

Grell: NOT ON MY WATCH. *Chainsaws the door down*

Me: Got any Aces?

Alois: Go fish.

Everyone: ...

Grell: EH?

Me: What?

Kiseki: Why were there bangs?

Me: Alois got angry and threw a book at the door...

Alois: Heh...

Grell: Why'd he get angry?

Me: He knocked over a table... The fish bowl cut his arm...

Grell: WELL THEN. SERVES HIM RIGHT.

Me: GRELL.

Grell: Hmph.

Me: BYE BYE, MY LOVELIES~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I've been procrastinating...

Ronald: What? Watching chickens mate, and realising they have a better love life than you?

Me: SHUT IT.

Ciel: Sooo, _have_ you been doing that?

Me: CIEL.

Ciel: Just asking...

Grell: WE. HAVE. A. LETTERR.

Me: Grell, we're live still...

Grell: Oh yeah...

Hi! :3 I decided to pm you my dares like I said in my review XD

Dare:  
I dare Grell to give Ciel a new makeover!

I dare the rest to make cute Undertaker laugh by telling jokes :3 or tickles...

(Random question can I guest star xD)

Me: GET OUT HERE, KOOKY.

Kiseki: YOU GUYS FORGOT ABOUT ME.

Me: Oops...

Kiseki: *Proceeds to chase me around the room*

Audience: Hahahah!

Me: SH-SHUT UP.

Kooky: *Slowly walks in*

Me: K-KISEKI. WE HAVE A GUEST. GO M-MAKE SOME S-S-SUSHI.

Grell: Why are you stuttering?

Me: ITS SO. FUCKING. COLD IN BRITAIN.

A British Person: DAMN RIGHT.

Kooky: What can I do?

Me: Read out the dares.

Kooky: Grell, Give Ciel a makeover.

Grell: O U O

*Ten Minutes Lateur*

Ciel: OKAY, TO SEE WHAT I LOOK LIKE NOW, LOOK AT SEL-CHANS BIO THINGY.

Me: Undertakeeerrrr~

*Everyone Jumps On Him And Begin To Tickle*

Undertaker: PAHSGHAGAHSGWHEGDBGCBDHSBSHNXBSHDHDHDB...

Me: I think we killed him...

Kooky: U-Undertaker? *Poke*

Undertaker: Heh...

Me: Hmmm...

Undertaker: Zzzzzz...

Me: COME ON.

Undertaker: Zzzzz... Are they gone yet? (Does anybody get that reference?)

Me: See you next time?

Everyone Else: ON, BLACK BUTLER, TRUTH OR DARE.

Me: THE SECOND.


End file.
